


Whispers Through The Phone

by BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Just 7000 words of utter candyfloss fluff, Like that is all it is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial/pseuds/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell decided that it was finally time to complete his New Year's Resolution from 2010 and 2011 and 2012 and 2013... and 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers Through The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. This is a work of fiction and none of this actually happened. This is also unbetaed so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is a ridiculously late New Year's fic, so yes... enjoy the candyfloss fluff xx

It was New Year's Day, officially. It was actually only an hour or so after midnight but Phil Lester's family had had enough and made the decision to head to bed. That had left Phil endlessly browsing the Internet as he waited until he actually felt tired. His skinny jeans had begun to dig into the skin of his stomach so he decided to change into this pyjama bottoms. He reached off the side of his bed whilst trying to also maintain the precarious grip he had on the laptop that he had balanced on his knees. Pushing the laptop onto the bed, he leant further over and dug around in his bag. Pulling out the wrinkled bundle of penguin pyjama bottoms, Phil wriggled out of his skinny jeans before tugging the cotton pyjamas on. As he did so, something fell out of one of the legs. Phil picked it up and examined it, it was a memory stick. Phil tilted his head and looked at it thoughtfully. He pulled his laptop back onto his knees before inserting it into the side. It had probably got in there accidentally, it most likely belonged to Dan or something. A video flashed onto the screen, it was Dan sat on his bed at the flat in London. Phil shrugged, thinking it was a new danisnotonfire video that Dan wanted him to see. They'd been doing this recently, watching each others' videos beforehand, like beta-ing. He settled more comfortably against the pillows on his bed and checked that the volume wasn't too loud on his laptop before starting the video.

Dan on the screen began to fidget almost instantly. He crossed and uncrossed his arms, tapping incessantly on his leg and he kept tugging at the Manchester University hoodie he was wearing. He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He opened them, sighing heavily.

_"Hi Phil, it's Dan. You can see that, don't listen to me. Except do, please," Dan commenced, stumbling over his words. He fiddled with his fringe, ruffling it then smoothing it back down and flicking it out of his eyes slightly. He wiped his hands twice each on his black skinny jeans. "I guess I just wanted to say Happy New Year. Well, no, that's not all I wanted to say, just give a sec. I've made the same New Year's Resolution every year since 2010 and I have never managed to complete it. That's what I'm doing now. Partially because I want to and partly because PJ said that if I didn't do it by January 1st 2015 he was going to. Phil, you know that you saved me right? I was so fucked up and so scared but talking to you gave me something to hold on to. You were my something to stay for. You literally saved my life and I don't know how to thank you for that. And then meeting you was like a dream come true, and then everything since then has been a whirlwind of just, awesomeness and I never would have had any of that without you. So just, thanks." On-screen Dan shook his head, scrubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. Phil smiled at his laptop, tears began to fill his eyes and he wiped them away with the back of his hand. "But I digress, the point I'm trying to make is that you are such a crucial part of my life that I can't even imagine you not being around, do you get that? Is it the same for you? What I'm saying here is that even if I have made a mistake, you can't leave me alone again, okay? We'll have to fix it, or at least try. But anyway, back to what-"_

Phil choked on a sob "oh Dan, of course it's the same for me my daft bear, I don't think I could live without you either," he whispered to the lost boy on the screen."Nothing you do could possibly make me hate you." He focused back on the screen once more, trying to work out what he'd missed.

 _"-before, my New Year's Resolution was to finally tell you how I feel. So that's what I'm doing Phil. I don't think you ever just a friend to me, not really. I already had a kind of 'celebrity crush' on you from watching your videos and then talking to and getting to know the real you just caused that to grow until it was a full-blown teen-crush. Not helped at all by the fact that you seemed to have a strange aversion to t-shirts every time we talked on Skype. Basically I am completely in love with you Phil Lester, so much so that seeing you but not being able to have you makes it hard for me breathe. I kind of really need you to feel the same, even a little bit because you're kind of perfect to me. For me. If you do, give me call, yeah? Ummm... I love you Phil,"_   On-screen Dan reached forward and turned the camera off, Phil's screen went blank then back to the beginning of the video.

Phil sat frozen staring at it before reaching out cautiously and clicking the play button once more. He sat and watched the video again and when it got to the end he scrabbled on his bedside table but couldn't find his phone. ' **Oh crap** ,'he thought ' **I must have left it downstairs**.'He stumbled out of his room, he walked carefully as to not disturb his sleeping parents, he stepped with care to avoid the creaky steps but miscalculated and his foot landed heavily with a thud that echoed through the inky blackness. He reached the living room and slid the door closed warily behind him. He flicked the switch and the room burst into light, Phil blinked his eyes rapidly a few times as they adjusted to the bright light. He spotted his phone on the cupboard that was on the other side of the room. He decided to go for it and ran lightly across the room to grab his phone. As he was escaping to go back upstairs a voice called out quietly "Phil? Is that you honey?". Phil sighed sharply "yes, mum. Sorry, just getting my phone. I'm gonna call Dan." He bit his lip, hoping she'd drop it. His mother sighed "okay son, he's a nice boy. Don't be too long though, we're seeing great auntie Ida tomorrow." Phil nodded as he scurried back up the stairs, throwing himself onto his bed and fumbling with his phone. He dialed the number quickly and held his phone against his ear, pressing it against the side of his face. "Pick up, pick up, pick up" he mumbled under his breath. A voice bubbled through the speaker.

"Hello, Phil is that you? Why're you calling me at," Dan paused, Phil heard the rustling noise of a duvet cover as Dan turned to see his clock. "like 2 o'clock in the morning?" Phil bit his lip, he didn't realise it had got so late. He must have been staring at the screen longer than he had thought. "Sorry Danny, I didn't realise it was so late, I just wanted to tell you that I watched your video," Phil said softly. Dan breathed in sharply. "Oh, I'd almost forgotten about that," he whispered. Phil reached his hand up to rub at his eyes, he suddenly felt quite sleepy. "It's just that I watched it and then at the end you told me to call you if I felt the same. Was this a mistake Dan, a joke or something? Am I making a huge fool of myself right now?" Phil said, getting more worked up with every syllable, the words tumbled over each other in a desperate attempt to be heard.

On the other end of the phone, sat tucked in his own bed, Dan was rapidly shaking his head, it took him a while before he could comprehend why Phil wasn't replying. "I mean, no Phil. It's really not a joke. It's a hundred per cent true. I'm kind of crazy about you," he said softly, dejected and waiting for the rejection he knew was imminent. "Wait, I said call me if you feel the same? But you called me. Then that means... you? Do you really?" Phil laughed joyfully, a completely carefree laugh.

"Yes Danny, that is what it means you daft bear," he said through his laughter. Dan grinned at his end of the connection, he asked "but I'm your daft bear, aren't I?" A soft smile spread over Phil's face, his blue eyes lit up as he replied "course you are Dan, you've always been mine really. Just like I've always been yours." A burst of giggles erupted from the other end of the phone, a gleeful noise that Phil hadn't heard in so long. "God I miss you Dan. Come see me? I don't think I can possibly live for another week without seeing you, especially now," Phil pleaded into the phone, his voice dropping slightly as it always did when he got emotional. Dan bit his lip, he felt like he was back in 2009, whispering through the phone to Phil. "I can try. I've got family stuff 'till like Saturday or Sunday. But I can try to come over on like Monday or Tuesday? You got anything on?" Phil smiled and shook his head "I haven't got anything, I really want to see you Dan," he whispered into the phone, yawning as he finished. "Phil, go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning," Dan replied softly, a hint of laughter in his voice. "You promise?" Phil mumbled as he wriggled around to get comfortable. "Promise Phil. Remember to hang up baby," he whispered. Phil's fingers fumbled with the buttons on his phone, trying unsuccessfully to hang up the phone. He finally managed it and quickly fell asleep.

 

He was woken up the next morning by his mother, she shook him awake. "Come on Phil, up you get. We're going to your great aunt's house today, remember?" she said brightly. Phil groaned as he rolled over in bed, batting at his mother as she tried to remove the covers from him. "I'm getting up, leave me alone you crazy women," he mumbled against his pillow. He dragged himself out of his warm bed, goose bumps erupting on his skin as the cold air hit him. Reaching for his glasses, he placed them on his nose, blinking owlishly as his eyes adjusted. His mother laughed then turned and walked out, "breakfast's in ten minutes," she called over her shoulder. Phil dug around in his drawers, attempting to find clothes to wear. After locating a decently clean pair of jeans he stumbled to the bathroom to change. He walked out of the bathroom transformed but still blinking blearily. He tripped over his own feet as he went down the stairs, ambling into the kitchen. "Morning," he said with a yawn, his brother and father grunted from their seat at the table and his mother greeted him joyfully. He reached his arms up over his head pulling his t-shirt up slightly. He readjusted his shirt as he made his way over to the cupboard. "Mum, why are there no Shreddies?" he whined. His mother rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well you're not often here honey and I wasn't sure what cereal you are on at the moment," she said with a smile. Phil huffed. "Dan always knows what cereal I want," he mumbled. His brother laughed and rolled his eyes. "Of course your wife knows what cereal you like," Martyn laughed, their mother looked at him sternly as a blush burst over Phil's face. "Shut up," he snapped. "Dan's not my wife." His mother shoulders shook as she attempted to hold in her laughter "don't tease your brother Martyn," she said with a soft giggle. Phil's father shook his head, "hurry up you lot, if we're late again the bloody woman'll skin us alive." They ate quickly, Phil huffed every so often at the lack of Shreddies but his family just ignore him.

As they were all tumbling into the car, Phil's phone went off. He fell into the back seat and scrabbled for his phone. He tried to pick up but just succeeded in putting it on speaker. Dan's voice burst happily from his phone "hey baby." Phil slammed his finger down on the button and brought the phone to his ear. His brother was mouthing _'baby?'_ from across the back seat and Phil swatted at him. He saw his dad stiffen minutely in the front seat but ignored it, it was probably just surprise. "Hi Dan. Sorry, accidentally on speaker," he said quietly into his phone. "Wait, it was on speaker? Did they all hear me call you baby? Oh shit Phil, I've made it difficult for you now haven't you? Oh fuck, I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you, 'cause I told you last night that I would and you made me promise and I was just trying to be cute but I fucked it up yet again and-" Dan was breathing heavily by this point and Phil interrupted him, "you didn't make it difficult bear, my family already think we're married." Dan's gleeful giggle tumbled through the phone and Phil smiled. They talked in hushed tones for a while longer. "We're almost at my great aunt's now Dan so I'll call you back later, yea?" Phil asked, grinning widely. "Text me?" Dan replied quietly. Phil smile grew impossibly wider. "Course I will baby," he whispered before Dan said his quiet goodbye and hung up.

"Just friends my fucking arse!" Martyn yelled cheerfully. Phil blushed, looking away and swatting at his brother yet again. "Don't swear sweetheart. But Phil darling, why didn't you tell us?" his mother asked with a gentle smile as they climbed out the car. "We only, like, realised last night mum. I was gonna tell you, soon. Whilst we're on the subject is it okay if Dan comes to stay round like Monday or Tuesday next week?" Phil stumbled over the words as they merged into one. His mother sighed happily "of course he can darling, no worries," she said with a smile. Phil mumbled his thanks and tried to ignore his brother who had proceeded to make hands hearts in his direction.  Pulling up next to a large, red-brick house, his father waved them out the car. "Hurry up boys," he said as he pushed Phil gently up the path. Phil shook his head vigorously and pushed Martyn in front of him. "No way am I going in first! That woman is terrifying," Phil said with a laugh. They continued to push each other until their mother pushed them both up the path towards the door. It opened as they got closer and a small, fragile woman stepped onto the porch. "You're late," she snapped. His mother rolled her eyes, "by 5 minutes Ida." They all traipsed through the corridor and into the living room, Phil looked around before seating himself on the floor. His mother offered to make tea and then sat down quickly when Ida snapped at her. She dug at everything, his mother's job, his father's shirt, Martyn's lack of girlfriend.

Suddenly his great aunt turned her beady eyes on Phil and squinted at him. "Have you got yourself a real job yet, boy?" she said with a sneer. Phil took a deep breath before he replied "Yes auntie Ida, my 'YouTube thing' is a real job and I've got a radio show." His aunt snorted. "Oh yes, your weir little radio show with your weird little friend. If he was any relative of mine I would have had him sent away to get fixed, you mark my words, he's no good," she said sharply before she turned to lecture Martyn about the length of his hair. Phil stared at the back of her head, anger filling his mind and his heart. "You can say whatever you want about me but if you dare to insult Dan one more time I will not hesitate to walk right out that door, and from that moment you will be no relation of mine. Have I made myself very clear?" he snapped before he got unsteadily to his feet and walked towards the kitchen.

 _'Hi bear. I really need a hug right now xx'_ he tapped out the message on his phone and quickly hit send. Almost immediately his phone started ringing, vibrating in his hand. Phil fumbled with it slightly before sliding his thumb across the screen, a call from Dan popped up straight away. "What's happened? Please don't be sad baby," Dan's voice bubbled out of the speaker. "I'm okay bear, sorry for worrying you," Phil whispered, feeling bad for making Dan nervous. "Don't worry about me. What's happened babe? Was it your aunt?" Dan said softly. Smiling and sighing happily, Phil replied "she asked me if I'd got a real job yet and..." Dan made an heartening noise to encourage Phil to continue. "And then she was rude about you. Then I got up and walked out," he replied delicately. Dan smiled on the other end of the phone. "Well thanks for standing up for me baby, but I don't want to make it difficult for you around your family," he mumbled. Phil breathed in sharply, "no bear, it didn't. My parents were just as willing to stick up for you as I was. So was Martyn. It only made it difficult around my great aunt, and I don't like her much anyway." Dan's sweet giggle bubbled through the phone, making Phil smile.

Phil felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped slightly before turning to see his brother laughing silently at him. "Come on bee, mum had a bit of a go at her and she's not gonna say anything else. We're not staying for much longer anyway. Get off the phone to your wife and come hang out with me. Please?" he pleaded. Phil smiled before turning his attention back to his phone. "Thanks bear, I feel so much better. I'm gonna go now, okay baby?" he mumbled softly, trying to disguise it from his brother. Martyn heard regardless and snorted with laughter. Phil stuck his tongue out at him. "Of course it's okay. I'll talk to you later baby," Dan replied before the phone beeped. Suddenly his phone buzzed, signalling a text from Dan, Phil smiled. _'Sorry for hanging up so abruptly baby. I knew if I didn't, we'd be on the phone for ages <3 xx' _Phil beamed as he read it and his brother began to mock him. "Only because you don't have someone to be cute with," Phil said with a laugh. Martyn pouted as he pushed his brother into the living room. The second he stepped through the door he automatically turned around and tried to walk back into the kitchen. His great aunt turned her beady, bird-like eyes on him.

"Oh there you are. That was very rude, what you just did. I didn't do anything wrong you ungrateful brat," she snapped. Phil opened his mouth to argue but his father merely shook his head at him, he sighed and tucked himself into the armchair on the other side of the room. "Do you have a girlfriend yet Philip?" Phil sighed. He began to say that 'no, he didn't' but something clicked inside of him. "I don't have a girlfriend but I do, in fact, have a boyfriend," he said. All eyes darted to him immediately. His great aunt's eye twitched as she failed to even attempt to hide the disgust that bloomed across her face at this casual statement. "Oh, you're one of those. I always thought you were a bit odd. Is it the freaky one you defended so vehemently?" she said, her voice dripping with disdain. Phil opened his mouth to reply but his father held up his hand to stop him. Both Phil and Martyn shot him disgusted looks but he ignored them.

He rose from the sofa gracefully. "You have absolutely no reason to judge my son. He is perfect and it doesn't make a blind bit of difference who he wants to date, so don't you dare even attempt to make him feel bad. I may not be entirely okay with it yet but there is no way I would make him feel guilty for who he loves. And Dan is a very nice lad, he'll be good for Phil," he said sharply. "I can't speak for Julie, but I for one am going to take my boys and walk out that door. You won't be seeing me again. The boys are old enough to make their own decisions but right now we're going to leave." Phil's great aunt Ida stared at his father in a strange mix of horror and awe. Both Phil and Martyn went to stand beside their father, picking up their coats as they went.

Julie coughed delicately and stood up. "I don't want to do this auntie Ida but those boys are wonderful and I will not have you treat them like that. I will come to see you once I have calmed down and can look you in the eye without _this_ feeling. But right now I can't deal with being around you. Also, I will only come to visit you only on the condition that you will not say anything offensive about either my husband or my sons. You might be family but they are my world," she softly and without even the tiniest trace of venom. She walked over to her sons and wrapped an arm around each of them. As a family they turned and walked out the door. The path was wet with melted snow as they stepped on it. It was at this moment that Phil remembered that he had removed his shoes. "I need to go back," he pleaded "those are my favourites." Martyn was too busy creased up laughing to even make a stupid comment. "You can't go back now, that would be a sign of weakness," his father said with a grin. His mother readily agreed. "I hate you all," Phil mumbled as he attempted to avoid the wettest parts of the ground. They climbed into the car and began the short drive back home. The atmosphere in the car was very different to what it was before. The tension was palpable and they kept mostly silently. Just as they were pulling onto the drive Phil began to speak "thank you. All of you. But mostly you dad."

"There was no way I was going to let her talk to you like that," he replied softly. "You're my boy." Phil sighed as Martyn reached his hand to touch his arm in a clear motion of _'leave it'_. Phil shook his head at his brother and turned back to his dad as they all climbed out the car. "I know dad, but the fact that you stood up for me even though you aren't one hundred per cent okay with it... that was really great. So, just thanks," he said as he walked over to his dad. He reached out and his dad tucked him against his chest quickly before releasing him. "I will be though son, it might just take a little bit of time," he said as Phil nodded and squeezed his dad arm. He replied "I know."

He pulled out his phone as he walked through the door, checking for a message from Dan. When he realised he didn't have one he began to tap out his own. _'Hi Dan. My dad stood up for me and it was awesome. Hope your day's going good babe xx'_ His brother grabbed at him and dragged him upstairs. "Do you wanna play Mario Karts as you're abandoning me for your wife soon?" he said brightly as Phil tried to extricate himself from Martyn's talons. "Yes, we can play Mario Karts, you are such a child," he replied as finally managed to escape. "Don't you dare refer to him as my wife while he's here, okay? I will literally kill you." Martyn laughed uproariously "will you **literally kill me** or just figuratively kill me?" Phil sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Literally. As in I will actually kill you," he said slowly, as if explaining to a small child. He crawled across the living room floor to set up Mario Karts throwing one of the controllers to Martyn.

"I will literally kill you if you throw that blue shell at me."

"You absolute dick! I was first!"

"And now you're not!"

"I hate you!"

"You love me really!" Phil crowed as Yoshi flew over the finish line in first place. Martyn shoved his brother off of his spot on the sofa, Phil fell head-first onto the floor. "I hate you," he mumbled. "You love me really," he brother replied snidely with a smirk. Phil rolled his eyes before setting up another challenge on the TV. They spent a few hours playing before they were called down for dinner. Phil flew down the stairs, kissing his mother's cheek as he did so. They spent awhile eating and talking and, when dinner was done, clearing everything away. Phil's phone went off and he apologised quickly to his family ahead of rushing up the stairs to his room.

"Hi baby," he said quickly, a smile slipping onto his face at the thought of seeing Dan soon.

"Hey Phil. I can be there tomorrow, okay?"

"As soon as possible baby."

"Stop it, you're making me blush. I'll catch the 08:37 train, I'll be there at about 12ish, is that okay babe?"

"Anything is perfect baby, I just really need to see you." Phil smiles as he hears Dan's soft giggle against his ear.

"I'll come pick you up from the train station okay doll, text me when you get there, yea?" Dan replied softly in the affirmative. Phil smiled and they talked for a awhile longer before hanging up. He went down to say night to his family and then curled in his bed, scrolling through tumblr.

 

Phil stretched and pushed his duvet off, he grinned and climbed quickly out of bed. He darted downstairs and grabbed some breakfast quickly. His mother looked at him in question and Phil looked back at her. "Oh, Dan's coming today. If that's okay, I didn't think to ask," he said delicately. "Sorry." His mother shook her head, "no worries at all dear, Dan's a nice boy." Phil nodded, stuffing the toast into his mouth as he ran back up the stairs. He walked over to his bag and crouched down next to it. Surveying his clothing choices, he bit his lip and sighed, his breath hissing through his teeth. He reached to pull his black skinny jeans out of the bag, and then began to rifle through his choices of t-shirts. He grabbed his favourite Gengar shirt and rushed to the bathroom to change. He struggled into his jeans, tugging them in a fruitless attempt to change quicker. Pulling his t-shirt on, he darted out of the room and grabbed his hoodie on the way downstairs. "I'm going to meet Dan, see you soon!" he yelled to his family as he rushed out of the door.

He got the train station with lots of time to spare. He wandered into the Starbucks there and ordered a caramel macchiato. Once he had collected his coffee he made himself comfortable in one of the chairs and waited for Dan's train to be announced. He was engrossed in a game of Crossy Road when the clear cut voice broke out over the speakers "the 8:37 train will be arriving in five minutes onto platform one." Phil jumped out his seat and shoved his phone into his pocket, not even bothering to lock it. He swept his empty coffee cup off of the table and chucked it into the bin on his way past. Standing on the platform he strained forwards, trying to see the train. Suddenly the whoosh of air hit him and he stepped back sharply. The train slid into the station, slowing quickly to a stop. The doors clicked open and Phil ran his eyes quickly down the train in an attempt to spot Dan. The blur of people grew more solid in front of him until it was like an impenetrable wall.

Unexpectedly, his phone rang and he pulled it out of his jeans. The caller ID flashed _'dan x'_ onto the screen accompanied by a photo of the two of them grinning at the camera, selfie-style. "Hey baby, where are you? I can't see you. I wanted to meet you on the platform, like in the movies," Phil said as soon as he picked up the call. "Just tell me where you're stood babe," Dan replied calmly but Phil could sense the panic in his voice. "I'm stood next to a plant pot, it has a tall, green plant in, no flowers," he said, looking around to spot more landmarks. "I'm stood next to carriage D." He heard Dan's laugh through the phone. "I can see you," he said quickly before hanging up. Phil was left staring at his phone, he shook his head and looked up. He rapidly spotted Dan pushing his way through the crowd to get to him.

Suddenly Dan broke into a run, pulling his suitcase along behind him. He flew towards Phil and threw himself at him. Phil laughed as his arms reached out to wind around Dan's waist completely of their own accord. He pulled the younger man close and buried his face into his shoulder. "Hey baby," Dan whispered against the top of his head, pressing a small, gentle kiss to Phil's dark hair. Phil looked up and caught Dan's brown eyes with own blue ones. "Hi," he mumbled softly as he rested his chin on Dan's leather jacket-covered shoulder and looking up at him adoringly. "I miss you." Dan squeezed Phil closer to him, one hand slipping into the hairs at the nape of his neck. "Missed you too babe," he replied, he sighed happily and raised his other hand from around Phil's shoulders to curl under his chin and lift Phil's face up enough to catch his eyes. "I'm gonna do something I wanted to do all the way back in 2009 when we first met, okay babe." He took a deep, shaky breath before he leant down to brush his lips against Phil's own. Phil gasped, slightly shocked and then pushed himself onto his tip-toes to kiss Dan again without either of them having to strain their necks too much. It was slightly awkward to start with but they soon found themselves a rhythm that worked for them, Dan tilted his head to the side and the hand on Phil's chin slid its way up to his cheek, Dan's thumb sweeping gently over the skin of his cheekbone and his fingers lightly brushing the bottom of Phil's ear. Phil moved his hands from around Dan's waist to grab his hips, his fingers never once leaving his boyfriend's body. His grip tightened as he attempted to pull Dan even closer to him. They both pulled away when their need for air outgrew their need for each other, the two of them were breathing slightly heavily and a pink flush had settled on both their cheeks. "Wow," Phil breathed out, "why haven't we been doing that forever?" Dan laughed, leaning down to bury his face in Phil's neck and placing small kisses there that trailed up to his boyfriend's ear. "Because you never told me you wanted to," he whispered against Phil's skin, his hot breath brushing over his ear, it wasn't quite an accusation but it wasn't far from it. Turning his head to catch another short kiss he replied "I'm telling you now. I want this forever, I want _you_ forever bear. Starting now." Dan nodded against Phil's shoulder. "Forever is a very long time Phil, are you sure you'll want me that long?" he asked softly, his insecurity bubbling to the surface. "Longer bear," Phil said softly, placing a gentle kiss to his neck.       

"Jesus Christ, we're so fucking soppy, we're that couple Phil! _That_ couple!" Dan burst out, pushing Phil way from him gently but then reaching out to grab his hand and intertwine their fingers. Phil just laughed and knocked Dan's shoulder with his own. "I thought it was sweet," Phil said softly, pouting. "You're such a loser Phil," Dan replied. "But I'm your loser, right?" Phil asked, frowning and leaning his head against Dan's shoulder. Dan looked down at him with a soft smile on his face. "Yes, you're my loser," he said before leaning down to brush his lips against Phil's forehead. Phil grinned before grabbing Dan's suitcase where he'd dropped it and began to walk out of the station. "Come on babe," Phil said with a laugh. Dan beamed back at him, "god Phil, I'm never gonna get used to you calling me that."

"You like it though don't you baby?" he asked softly, Dan nodded and kissed Phil's cheek. "Good, come on then bear, my family want to see you." Dan squeaked and Phil squeezed his hand. "It'll be fine babe. Love you," Phil said softly. Dan grinned back at him and replied, "love you too." They began to walk down the street in an attempt to catch a taxi. Phil held his hand up and a taxi pulled up next to them. "Where'd you two wanna go?" the taxi driver asked, Phil told the man his address and went to put Dan's suitcase in the boot. The two of them climbed into the backseat and fastened their seatbelts. Dan leant his head on Phil's shoulder. "What're we telling the viewers Dan?" Phil asked sweetly, biting his lip. "Well we can't very well hide it after I quite literally jumped you at the station," Dan said with a laugh. "It was sweet bear. Should we make a video later or tomorrow or something?" Phil asked, looking up at Dan. "Sounds good doll," Dan said softly, turning to press a kiss to his boyfriend's neck. The taxi pulled up outside Phil's house and they climbed out of the car. Phil paid the driver and thanked him. He tucked his arm around Dan's waist and pulled him close. "Love you babe, you'll be fine. They already adore you," he said as he pulled himself up onto his tiptoes to kiss Dan's cheek. "Okay," Dan sighed and they began to walk down the path to Phil's house. "Oh and I love you too babe." Phil smiled softly. He pushed the door and it opened with a click, he tugged gently on Dan's hand to get him to follow him up the stairs. "Mum, dad, Martyn. Can you come into the living room if you're not busy?" Phil called into the house, unaware of where his family were. "We're already there sweetheart," his mother replied. "We wanted to see you and Dan." Phil sighed heavily and squeezed Dan's hand, Dan squeezed back gently. "You'll be fine," he whispered as Phil reached out to push the door open. He smiled and turned quickly to place a short, chaste kiss against the edge of Dan's lips. He stepped inside, pulling lightly on Dan's hand to encourage him.

"This is Dan," he said softly. His mother laughed at him "we know Dan sweetheart." Phil nodded but took a deep breath and continued. "He's my boyfriend. And that's the first time I've said that out loud. God babe, it's awesome," he said, turning to Dan. "You say it." Dan laughed softly but complied happily. "Bloody hell you two are soppy," Martyn burst out. "You're so married!" Phil strode across the room and swatted the side of his brother's head. His father looked at him sternly. "Don't beat your brother up Phil," he said as he stood. He walked over to Dan and shook his hand. "It was lovely to see you again Dan, I hope you and Phil will be really happy. You're welcome here anytime at all." Dan smiled and thanked him warmly. Phil's father nodded once before striding out of the room purposefully. Dan looked towards Phil but his mother answered "he's still getting used to the whole Phil liking boys thing, he'll come around. He's already a lot better than he was to start with." Phil shuddered before nodding. Dan smiled and reached out his hand for Phil to take, which he did happily. "I get it," he whispered before pressing a soft kiss against the corner of Phil's lips. Phil turned his head to get a real kiss, his hand curling round his boyfriend's cheek as he pulled himself up on to his tip-toes, Dan's arm quickly wrapping itself around his waist to stop him from falling. Dan managed to pull away for long enough to whisper "but your mum..." Phil laughed and stole another quick kiss "doesn't care," he replied before kissing Dan again.

"Your brother, however does," Martyn said with a laugh. "Don't really want to see my brother doing that." He gestured at the two of them. "We're not doing anything wrong," Phil said sharply. Martyn scoffed good-naturedly "well, I think that his hand was dangerously close to my baby brother's arse." Phil pulled himself from Dan's arms to grab a cushion from the sofa before launching himself at his brother. Martyn fought back with his own cushion but it quickly divulged into a wrestling match. Their mother rose from her chair and shook her head at her sons. "I'm going downstairs," she warned. "Don't break anything, you break it..." she was interrupted by her sons' joyful chorus of "you pay for it!" She shook her head, rolled her eyes and walked towards the door lightly placing her hand on Dan's shoulder as she walked past him. "If those two get too much, come find me downstairs," she said softly. Dan smiled warmly and thanked her for her offer before looking back at where his boyfriend was being thoroughly beaten by his own brother. Dan looked around for something to distract the boys with an his eyes fell upon Mario Karts. "Boys! Phil! Martyn! Boys!" Dan said loudly but to no avail. He reached out and swiped a cushion from the sofa and bringing it down hard on their heads. The two boys looked up at him in surprise and Dan nodded once with a distinct air of finality before flinging the cushion back onto the sofa. "Let's play Mario Karts," he said. They both nodded eagerly, trying to untangle themselves from each other."You like Mario Karts?" Martyn asked with a grin on his face. "Like it? I love it! Who doesn't? How could you possibly think for even a second that I wouldn't?" Dan said incredulously. Martyn snorted before he said "well, you also love my dork of a brother so I guessed there was no accounting for taste." Dan grinned back at him, nodding slightly until Phil shoved his shoulder. "Don't agree with him," he said. "You're suppose to stick up for me, you're my boyfriend."

"But you are a dork," Dan said softly. "I think that's more of a compliment than an insult though. Remember _being strange is a good thing..._ "

"Because normalness leads to sadness, I know, I know," Phil said with a grin before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. Martyn set Mario Karts up, sliding a remote to each of them. Dan leant his head against Phil's chest before he sat up straight and looked him dead in the eyes. "Don't think I'm gonna make this easy for you," he said menacingly. Phil snorted "babe, I'm the king of Mario Karts!" Martyn rolled his eyes and clicked on the first track. Dan and Phil eagerly tore their eyes from each other to concentrate on the game. Though Phil kept sneaking looks at Dan because he loved to see the faces he made when he was concentrating. Whilst Phil moved with the remote, Dan stayed perfectly still and moved only his fingers, his brow furrowed and his bottom lip full and red from him biting it. Dan could feel Phil's eyes on him but he tried to ignore it and focus on the game, he succeeded and flew across the finish line in first place beating Phil by a fraction of a second. "I'm sorry Phil! What was that? You just got beaten at the game you're supposedly the best at? Oh Phil, you poor thing. I beat you! You're no longer the king, that's my fucking title now!" he crowed, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. Phil pouted in anger "I will break up with you," he said in reply as he shoved Dan off the sofa. "Please don't," Dan said, poking his head up over the edge of the sofa, his insecurities bubbling up again. "I won't baby," Phil said softly, Pulling Dan up onto the sofa and into his arms. He squeezed his boyfriend round the waist and kissed him sweetly. "I promise I won't. I said I wanted forever, didn't I sweetheart?" Dan nodded before he buried his face into his boyfriend's neck. Phil smiled over at his brother, still sat on the floor, who was making hand-hearts at him. "Piss off," he mouthed at him from across the room. Martyn laughed loudly and Dan's head shot up. "Ignore him babe, he's just jealous I'm sure," Phil said with a laugh, one hand slid up to curl into the hair at the nape of his boyfriend's neck. Martyn turned the TV off and went to leave the room, as he got to the door he turned around and said "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Phil told him once again to "piss off" and this time the sentiment was shared by Dan.

Phil rolled his eyes as Martyn left before he slid his hands to Dan's hips to pull him closer. Dan shifted until he was half sat on his boyfriend's lap, a leg draped over each of his thighs. He leant in and began to pepper soft kisses against his boyfriend's cheek and over the bridge of his nose to the other one, kissing lightly whilst his hands curled into Phil's dark locks, twisting them temptingly around his fingers. His lips drifted to the older boy's ear, "Phil," he whispered against the sensitive skin of his boyfriend's ear. "Yes babe?" came the breathless reply. "Isn't supposed to be weird for a bit after you start dating your best mate? You'd think that'd be true, wouldn't you?" Dan asked softly, his lips brushing gently against the curve of Phil's jaw. Phil shook his head and squeezed Dan's hips. "Not really bear, because as you said before, we weren't ever really completely platonic we both knew that, we just didn't know that the other one knew it, you got that? So the transition wasn't hard because we both knew that before. You don't flirt quite that much with someone you're totally platonic with baby," Phil replied honestly. "I love you."

Dan grinned back at him before he turned his head to catch his boyfriend's lips properly. He curled his fingers tighter into Phil's head, tilting his head slightly and kissing him harder. Phil's hands slid from Dan's hips to his waist to pull him impossibly closer, his arms wound tightly around his boyfriend's waist to hold his close. Phil pulled away slightly to breathe, their hot breaths fluttered between them, Phil could feel the heat burning through Dan's t-shirt into his hands. He skimmed his hands around Dan's waist to rest on his bare hips, where his shirt had ridden up slightly as he leant forward. His thumbs brushed over his bare skin and Dan gasped faintly as Phil lowered his lips to mouth at Dan's neck. Dan leant his head back and buried his hands tighter into his boyfriend's dark hair. "I love you Phil," he gasped. "I love you so fucking much."


End file.
